Lucidity
by BlueAmethystRose
Summary: Rated M: suicidal tendencies and lots of detailed sexiness and pokemon-on-human action. One-shot. Flames are for roasting marshmallows. Or chicken. I might use this character again, I really like her personality and want to experiment with it a bit.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon unfortunately. I'm sure if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here doing this, now would I?_

_Copyright: My ideas, my characters, no touchy._

_Warning (because this one DEFINITELY needs it): pokemonxhuman pairing, very detailed sex scene, and some pretty depressing things in the beginning. I think I may have made the pokemon a little _too_ human-like though... I'm not sure._

Lucidity

The sound of heavily spraying water filled the room as the faucet was turned on as hot as it would go without burning skin. The steam floated up to the ceiling in little white puffs, warming the entire room within minutes. The girl, now having taken off her clothes, stepped into the shower slowly. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her sensitive, pale skin. Her long black hair stuck to her and she made a slight effort to brush it out of her eyes with slender fingers.

A look of mingled disgust and disappointment passed over her thin face when she looked down at her body. She hated it – hated every body part, every facial feature. Nothing was good enough for her, as much as she skipped breakfast and threw up dinner; she just couldn't get that beautiful body all girls her age seemed to have.

With a long sigh, she reached up on the shower shelf for her razor. Her hand found the little plastic handle and brought it down to her. She examined the shiny metal blade, then proceeded to take it apart. She was all-too-familiar with this procedure, having done this countless times in the past. The blade came out with ease and the rest of the now useless object fell to the floor with a clink.

She had always admired the blue veins running along her arm, pumping life into every organ in her body. Her dark brown eyes scanned the thin layer of skin before resting on the thickest part of the vein. With one fluid motion, she swiped the blade clean against her skin. It ripped open easily and spilled forth its crimson liquid. With mild interest, she watched it run down her arm and mix with the hot water before swirling down the drain near her feet. Another slash was made soon after, making her bleed even more. She loved watching the blood, loved licking up the delicious liquid. It was a sort of turn-on for her, and no one knew about it but her.

Her head spun, jerking her back into reality and making her realize that, once again, she had gone a little too far. She turned the faucet off, then pressed her thumb against the vein to stop the bleeding. Her nipples immediately hardened with the sudden lack of heat and goosebumps appeared all over her arms and back. She made her way to the cabinet on the opposite side of the bathroom where she grabbed some gauze and tape, then sat down on the edge of the tub to wrap her arm up.

When she was finished, she grabbed a towel and hurried out of the bathroom and into her room before anyone saw her. She didn't need unnecessary questions being shot at her. The towel fell to the floor just as she closed the door, then she hopped up on her bed and sprawled out comfortably without even covering herself up. Most people would have thought she was weird for doing this, but she enjoyed the feeling of newly washed silk sheets against her bare skin.

Her dimly-lit room was the perfect gothic setting – the wallpaper was a blood red color with a border consisting of hand-painted black roses. The queen-sized bed, with its matching crimson sheets, had a translucent black canopy draped over it. All of the furniture in the room – the nightstand, the dressers, the bookshelf – were made of dark cherry wood and the entire bedroom had a lingering smell of incense.

The girl sighed, turning over and snuggling into one of many pillows. It was great to live in a huge, expensive mansion with one of the richest families in the country, but she had always felt horribly empty every day. She was missing something in her life; something she had been searching for even since childhood. Maybe things were just _too _perfect – the consistent pampering and spoiling was getting old. She grew tired of having _everything_.

There was a familiar soft scratching at her door, to which she answered "Come in." She knew it would be someone who wouldn't care at all that she wasn't decent. The door was clumsily opened and unsurprisingly, her only friend stepped into the room and pushed the door shut. It was her ever-loyal pokemon – an Umbreon by the name of Moonglow.

"It is hard to open your door with paws, Allison" he said to the girl, who understood every word he spoke.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm quite comfortable" she responded languidly, turning toward him and propping herself up on one elbow. "I didn't want to get up."

Moonglow was silent for a moment, then said "You've been harming yourself again…" He was looking at the wrappings on her arm with a look of both pity and worry.

"I needed it" she said shortly.

The pokemon hopped up onto the bed and laid down beside her, scanning her with his crimson red eyes. "Are things so bad that you have to do it?"

Allison was silent, staring intently at Moonglow as if she could pull the answer right out of his soul. She admired his sleek, ebony fur and golden markings. She reached a hand out and stroked the soft fur, causing him to purr quietly and flex his claws.

"I'm sick of all this" said Allison. She sighed and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. "It's just… I don't know… It feels like something's missing. I have seemingly _everything _in the world and I still feel like there's something out there I still need…"

She trailed off as she usually did and stared off into space. Moonglow, still purring softly, rolled over and stretched out on his back comfortably. He knew that all he had to do was give Allison some time, then she would break from her trance and continue explaining her dilemma. He was a patient, careful listener when it came to days like these. Sure enough, Allison turned back over on her side, looking at him with a sudden expression of realization. Her breast lightly brushed against the soft fur of her pokemon, causing her to bite her lip to suppress a shudder.

She cleared her throat nervously and said "I think what I'm missing out on is _love_…"

It was barely a whisper, but Moonglow's sensitive ears heard it nonetheless. He understood her pain and her desperation; the anguish of never having anyone there for her to fall in love with. Her parents were always out somewhere, which made her loneliness all the more unbearable. The dusky pokemon looked at her with his large red eyes, in which reflected her sorrow-ridden face.

"You'll find someone who will fall in love with you someday" said Moonglow without any idea of what else to say to comfort her. "You are an amazing person; you're smart… beautiful… and you are a really good talker."

She scoffed when he said this and looked away from him, absent mindedly pulling at a thread coming out of the sheet underneath her.

"I'm not beautiful. Look at all this…" She made a sweeping gesture over her body. "I'm nowhere near as pretty as what most guys are looking for. Who would want me?"

With almost no hesitation at all, looking straight up into Allison's eyes, Moonglow responded shortly: "I would."

A long stretch of silence choked the room and neither of them said anything to each other for what seemed like hours. Moonglow looked anywhere _but_ at her, realizing that he may have said something very wrong. He was a pokemon after all – an animal. Animals don't interfere with the love lives of humans. He didn't even love her like that… did he? His brain flooded with thoughts; some perverted, some romantic. He tried to weigh the possibilities. Sure, he had been Allison's best friend since he was a young Eevee, but it had never crossed his mind until now that their friendship might be blooming into something more right under his nose.

"I'm sorry…" said Moonglow, breaking the awkward silence.

"For what?" asked Allison as she finally looked at him.

"I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It was just… a hypothetical thing. If I were one of those young men looking for a female mate, I would most certainly be attracted to you."

Allison smiled for the first time in weeks, then leaned over and planted a light kiss on the pokemon's nose. He was stunned, to say the very least. His confused eyes met hers and for a moment, there seemed to be something hidden deep within them; something that could not be seen even under the most powerful microscope.

"Do you think it is possible for two completely different people to fall in love?" he asked in a whisper, admiring her stunning facial features. He loved the way her black hair hung gracefully around her shoulders and her pale, perfectly shaped face made her look like a goddess.

"Well, yes, it could happen" she said. "Opposites attract, or so I've been told."

"No, no… I mean two _really _different people. Two different… species perhaps…?" His voice trailed off slightly and he swallowed nervously, hoping what he said had sounded remotely sane.

"I've heard stories. It could happen, I guess."

Moonglow could have _sworn_ her hand had moved closer to his body with the smallest fraction of an inch. He pretended not to notice, however, and instead focused his attention on the ceiling, looking at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why do you ask…?" Her voice was also nothing but a whisper now.

He had to make a move; he had to do something to prove that _he _was the one she'd been looking for all along. _It was now or never,_ a voice told him as pure instinct took over and gave him that push he needed.

"I think I'm in love with you" he said, sitting up as his heart pounded wildly and threatened to burst out of his chest. Again, instinct gave him another push and he was suddenly less than an inch away from Allison's face, which held a mingled look of surprise and passion. He felt her hot breath on his lips before finally closing the space between them, pressing his lips against hers. He wasn't entirely sure he was doing it right – human romancing wasn't exactly his specialty – but he relied heavily on what his own heart and soul told him to do.

Their lips brushed softly and somewhat hesitantly against one another, sending shivers down the young girl's back. She wrapped an arm around his slender neck and he attempted to mimic her move, resting his paws on her shoulders and pulling himself even closer to her. He opened one eye uneasily, watching her face for a moment. Her eyes were closed and she looked, simply, like an angel. He smiled into the kiss, then decided to take it a little further. Allison slightly gasped through her nose as his warm tongue brushed against her lips, silently asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth a little wider and allowed him to explore her mouth hungrily, sending a spark of pleasure down her back and into other areas. His tongue soon found hers and they caressed and entwined with one another, causing them to press their bodies even closer together and leave almost no space between them.

The kiss was over after what seemed like forever. They both panted and took a moment to recuperate, never breaking eye contact. Moonglow looked down at Allison, noticing a sudden look of lustful hunger on her now flushed face. He couldn't help but stare at her chest, but tried to do so without making it obvious – he didn't want to make her think he was perverted. To his surprise, she smiled seductively, which he took as an invitation. He leaned down close to her ear and nibbled on it, which made her moan quietly. Then he moved his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck, trailing kisses down to her collar bone. He came back up and bit down on her neck lightly.

"Harder…" she whispered pleadingly. "Bite me harder…"

Another moan escaped her lips as she felt his sharp teeth sink into the flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He lapped it up, then continued his trail of kisses further and further down. She arched her back into him as he got closer and closer to her breasts, then gasped as his warm mouth enclosed itself around one of her hardening nipples. Her hands gripped the sheets as he sucked and bit the soft skin. After doing this to both nipples, he left feather-light kisses all over her stomach.

The bittersweet smell of her wetness filled his nose as he got closer and closer to his destination. He looked up at Allison, making sure this was what she truly wanted. A confident smile passed her lips and she nodded, opening up her legs and making herself more comfortable. Her back arched and she moaned louder than ever when she felt his rough tongue slowly caress her throbbing clitoris. The silk sheets, which had been so carefully smoothed out that morning, were now clutched in her grasp as the ecstasy rose. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire as she panted in time with each flick of Moonglow's tongue.

To her disappointment, he suddenly stopped. Allison let out a whimper and looked down at him with a look of sheer desperation. He looked back up at her for a moment, then got up and said "Turn over." Obediently, she rolled over and got on her knees, eager to find out what was to come next. She felt his warm body lay across her back and his forelegs on either side of her hips.

"Is this what you want?" the pokemon asked shortly.

"Yes…" whispered Allison without hesitation.

He carefully slid his erection into her opening, causing her to gasp and grip the pillow in front of her. A shiver went down his spine as he felt the hot, wet flesh engulf his penis. When he felt that Allison was used to the feeling of it inside her, he began sliding it in and out of her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Her moan was muffled by the pillow, into which she buried her face. Her hands gripped the bed even tighter now and the muscles of her vagina constricted.

"Don't be so tense" Moonglow said breathlessly as he continued his movements. Allison nodded and relaxed a little, letting the feeling wash over every muscle in her body. He went a little faster after every couple of thrusts until the ecstasy was practically making her head spin. She panted and moaned loudly into the pillow as she got closer and closer to climax. Moonglow gritted his teeth and went as fast as his little body would let him until finally, he spilled his juices into her. With a couple of last thrusts Allison also reached climax, nearly screaming into the pillow.

It was only a few minutes later, lying next to Moonglow's warm body and trying to catch her breath, that realization had struck her senses. _What the fuck did I just do??_ she thought to herself disgustedly. But it was obvious what she had done and nothing could ever take it back. She turned away from the warmth of her pokemon and just cried into her pillow. She felt dirty and horribly disgusted with herself.

"What is wrong Allison?" asked Moonglow in a gentle whisper, leaning over her naked body.

"I feel so… wrong about this…" she said between sobs.

"There is nothing wrong with being in love."

"What will other people think?" She turned to him and looked deep into his captivating red eyes.

"No one needs to know. This is our secret. We're in love, there's nothing wrong with that."

He kissed her, ever so gently, on her reddened lips and she smiled. Things weren't so bad anymore. No more insecurities, no more loneliness. She had finally found someone who could accept her for who she was and what she looked like, someone who would love her and make her feel safe. They soon fell asleep together, her arms around his body and his body cuddled close to hers.


End file.
